Will Happen, Happening, Happened
by beamwrites
Summary: A series of short drabbles about alternate episode happenings. Mostly death of major characters. You have been warned.
1. Finn

**Chapter** **1: Finn**

 ** _"Fern, if things are going down the way I think they're going down, please tell Jake I love him."_**

 ** _"That doesn't matter. I love him!"_**

 ** _"I know you do, Fern. Listen, we can stop this and just go home together. All this lying and fighting, it doesn't have to end like this. Today doesn't have to have this kind of finality."_**

 ** _~Adventure Time Season 9 Episode 14, 'Three Buckets'_**

"Fatality," PB's cheery voice intoned from Finn's arm. As the whacker blades began to spin faster, Fern grunted in dismay.

"I'm not dying today! I. Will. Take. Your. Place!"

With that statement, the Grass Sword plunged forward.

Right into Finn's neck.

Finn's eyes widened in shock, even as his legs began to spasm from pain. In the reflection of his eyes, Fern saw himself. He saw regret. He saw betrayal. He saw a life that could have been, snuffed out by the sharp blade of grass slowly draining out the life-blood of the last human in the Candy Kingdom.

He saw the love for Jake and Jermaine that he also possessed, the loyalty to PB he also felt.

He saw Finn's love for Huntress Wizard, and the sadness for the pain she would feel should she ever learn of this.

And he saw the love Finn still felt for Fern, the belief that Fern could still be good, that he would serve Ooo well.

Fern ripped out the sword. And as Finn the Human breathed his last, he could have sworn that there was a smile on his face.

Finn was buried at the riverbend where they had once gone fishing together, with no headstone nor grave marker but the bloodstained bear hat that he had always worn.

All throughout Fern's life, he had never felt much mercy for those he killed. But now, every life he would take would weigh heavy on his soul, knowing that Finn had had faith in him, that he could be better.

That he would be better.

 **Author's Note:** **Well that was depressing wasn't it? If you liked it, please do drop a follow. I'm planning on doing more.**


	2. PB, Part 1

**Chapter 2: PB**

 **A little context: this is set after the show ends, within the lifespan of Simon. So let's say, 30 to 40 years at most, 10 years for extra sadness. More details will come in the next chapter.**

Simon Petrikov was a strong man. He had lived a long life, both as himself, and as the Ice King. He had seen many things, both terrible and beautiful.

He had witnessed the beginning, as well as the end, of the Great Mushroom War. He had lost his fiance, been driven insane by a cursed crown, brainwashed by aliens, owned a cosmic entity as a pet, and more.

He had his fiance returned to him, then taken away. He witnessed the utter destruction of the Land of Ooo, and its return to normalcy.

He had laughed, he had cried, he had been tortured and kept captive. Through all the years, so much had happened to him, mostly bad things. Yet, he never lost hope. He kept faith, and it paid off.

He had hope that he would regain his sanity one day. He had hope that Ooo would regain normalcy, even as the Four Elementals tore down and rebuilt Ooo in their own ways. He had hope that the little girl he rescued would grow up to be a strong woman. And when he returned as Simon Petrikov, they would reforge their relationship.

Simon Petrikov was a strong man. But his strength ran away from him the day his daughter in all but name came to him, shellshocked, with her face caked in ash, and a crown in her hand.

A crown that was missing its gem.

A crown that was scratched and dull.

A crown without the head that had borne it for centuries.

Simon Petrikov comforted Marceline Abadeer the day she lost her wife. His heart bled as Marceline numbly recounted the circumstances of Bonnie's death, how she died in her arms, still worried about the well-being of their troops.

And for the first time in his life, Simon had no words of comfort, nor words of faith to offer. The light had gone out of Marceline's life, and nothing would ever relight it.

 **Author's Note:** **Hello there! If you're new to the fic, this is what I'm going to put in this forever. Fluffy shit goes in another one. This is also Part 1 of a 2 parter, which will be posted within 3 days of publication.** **I hope you get upset.** ** _rubs hands_**


	3. Fern Cakes

**Chapter 3: Fern Cakes**

"Finn?"

Finn whirled around in a panic. He'd been successfully avoiding Fern all day long, having known that what he had done would lead to serious consequences. Still, what was done was done. Hopefully he could bluff past this, and come out relatively unscathed.

"Hey, uh, Fern! How's your day been?"

"I'm not doing so hot right now. I haven't been getting enough sunlight, I'm dried out from not drinking for like, 2 hours, and someone ate all my Fern cakes."

Finn tugged at his mechanical arm, pulse slowly speeding up.

" _God dammit is he toying with me? He's gotta be toying with me. But he doesn't usually joke around. Fucking hell, was I ever this bad? Gotta feel sorry for mom and pop."_

His thoughts raced, none of them quite making sense, as he started envisioning the ways Fern could take him apart.

"Gee, that sucks. Need some help making more?"

"Nah, I'm cool with it. Besides, revenge is going to taste so much more sweeter than any Fern cake either you or I could ever make."

" _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT-"_ Finn tried to grin at Fern, but just ended up making it look like he had constipation.

"Don't go too overboard with anything you do to the dude, alright? I think we've had enough talks about this. Talking is good, slaying is bad. Well, except when talking is bad and slaying is needed, but you know when to do that anyway. How about I just let you get to the, uh, hunting? I think Jake was just calling me, so I'm just gonna-"

He had only taken a step away from Fern when he heard a _snick_ come from behind him. Frozen in terror, he slowly turned his head and stared at the little switchblade in Fern's hand.

"I know you did it, Finn. don't try and deny it. You had BMO trained well, I'll give you that. It took quite a while for me to get him to squeal, but he gave me the footage of you stuffing your face with my cakes. Those were my cakes, Finn. I made them for me. How could you?"

With every word, Fern took a slight step towards Finn, whose face was pale with fear.

" _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT-"_

"Now, how about we get those cakes back out of you, and right into me, where they rightfully belong?"

Finn screamed.

 **Author's Note:** **How about something lighthearted for a change? PB Part 2 is still in the works. This was inspired by the wonderful frejaboisen on Tumblr, go check her out!**


End file.
